Aizen and the Genius Boy
Aizen and the Genius Boy is the two-hundred-eighth episode of the Bleach anime. Captain Kisuke Urahara takes Lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki to the Nest of Maggots. Summary Hiyori and Urahara head to the Nest of Maggots, and they arrive at the Second Division. Inside the barracks, one of the members of the Executive Militia tells Captain Yoruichi Shihōin that Urahara is waiting outside, claiming that he has already been given permission from Yoruichi. Yoruichi tries to remember what Urahara came for, and casually says he can go do whatever he wants to. Suì-Fēng quickly objects, but Yoruichi tells her that she shouldn't worry about him. The gate opens, and Urahara enters with Hiyori. A while later, Hiyori asks her captain if they are even going to the Nest of Maggots, saying that they are on Second Division grounds. Urahara explains that the Onmitsukidō was originally a separate organization from the Gotei 13, but due to Yoruichi, currently the Commander of the Onmitsukidō and the captain of the Second Division, both organizations merged. He then explains more about the Onmitsukidō, as well as his former position there. Urahara stops walking and explains the Detention Unit watches over one special type of criminal: people who have joined the Gotei 13, but are put in jail if they could put others at risk for various reasons or interfere with their Division’s missions. Hiyori yells at Urahara, telling him that she doesn't understand, and demands a simplified explanation. After explaining again, he says that the facility, also known as the Nest of Maggots, is located northwest of the 2nd Division’s grounds beyond a thirty meter moat that surrounds the area. As the two Shinigami walk down the stairs to the facility. Hiyori looks around and comments that it looks like a cave. She questions why people would even lock criminals in a place like this and is told that it's not really a prison at all. He opens the door, showing Hiyori the numerous prisoners. Urahara says that they may do whatever they please inside the facility, under the condition that they are not allowed to leave. As they walk inside, the captain tells Hiyori to be careful, as they can attack at random. Furthermore, the Shinigami here never did anything wrong, but are deemed dangerous by the Seireitei. Before the lieutenant can say another word, Urahara explains that resigning is not permitted in the Gotei 13, unless the person has severe personal issues. If that person takes too long to return, their name is removed from the register; however, people who decide to resign for no reason are forced into special detention. He continues, saying that the Central 46 has decided this rule as they do not want a "misfit" that was once part of the Gotei 13 to go free. They lock them up in secret and say that they resigned. Urahara asks Hiyori if she thinks that these prisoners could do good if placed in the correct environment. Hiyori says that she doesn't and begins to yell at her captain. From behind, a prisoner approaches and addresses Hiyori. She instantly recognizes him and tells Urahara the he was one of her classmates she thought had resigned; his nickname is "Big Mouth". Big Mouth runs over to her and pleads her to help him, and before she can respond, one of the other members attempt to attack Hiyori. She reaches for her Zanpakutō, but realizes that she left it behind. Urahara effortlessly stops the attackers, saying that weapons are not allowed inside the penitentiary. He also adds that you have to control the prisoners with your bare hands. Urahara calmly looks at the prisoner, saying that he is quite rude to forget his identity in such a short time, then proceeds to beat the prisoner to the ground. Seeing this, several other inmates attack the captain as well, but are all easily beaten. Big Mouth takes Hiyori hostage as a bargain for his release, only to be kicked by her, severely bruising him. Urahara chuckles and says his mouth has gotten even bigger. Afterwards, he tells Hiyori that they should get going. They both walk down another staircase. Urahara informs Hiyori that only one person in the Nest of Maggots is dangerous enough to be confined in a cell. The two walk over to the prisoner's cell. Urahara claims to come for a discussion between him and the confined Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He asks him if Mayuri would want to leave the Nest of Maggots along with him and Hiyori; in response, Mayuri says he is content with how things currently are. Urahara admits that he think he is highly capable, adding that he is thinking of creating an organization unlike anything in Soul Society: the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Mayuri's position would merely be one seat under his; therefore, if he leaves, the institute would be his. Mayuri smiles at his offer and accepts. In the Kuchiki Manor, Byakuya Kuchiki is training his Zanjutsu skills. Ginrei Kuchiki appears behind him, praising the teenager's efforts. Byakuya smiles and walks to his grandfather, saying that he's happy to see him. He is told to finish training as a guest is present, causing Byakuya to wonder who it is. Before he can inquire about it, Yoruichi appears beside him. The agitated teenager immediately attacks the captain and insults her, causing an evasive Yoruichi to laugh. She tells him to be more respectful to his elders, though Byakuya says that he is the next head of the Kuchiki Clan; thus, he has no time for people like her. In response, Yoruichi playfully steals his hair tie and taunts him. She then leaves through the use of Shunpo. Clearly annoyed, Byakuya chases after her with his own technique. Now alone, Captain Ginrei Kuchiki comments that Byakuya's skill would improve greatly if he can only learn to control his temper. After which, he goes inside to drink tea. While having tea in the Thirteenth Division barracks, a frustrated Kaien Shiba once again declines Captain Jūshirō Ukitake's offer for him to become his lieutenant, saying that there are several other candidates to choose from. Ukitake says that he favors him because he puts his duty before himself. Then, he asks if Kaien has heard about a new prodigy joining the Gotei 13, having graduated from the Shin'ō Academy in a single year. Ukitake continues, saying that the prodigy is around the same age as Byakuya and is already a seated officer in the Fifth Division. That night in Soul Society, Lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen praises a young boy who appears to have killed another Shinigami. He asks for the boy's name and is told that he is Gin Ichimaru. Aizen asks Gin for his opinion on their 3rd Seat, to which Gin says that he wasn't even worth the trouble. The lieutenant tells the boy that he is glad to hear that. Nine years later, three mysterious figures watch as three Souls suffocate and perish. Substitute Shinigami Work Diary Rukia Kuchiki explains that working alongside the local representatives is also a task the Substitute Shinigami has to undergo. As Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia finish off several Hollows, Zennosuke Kurumadani appears, telling them that they have stolen his job. While Ichigo is unable to recall his name, Rukia intervenes, but finds herself unable to remember either. Ichigo suggests "Kurumaebi", before deciding to just stick with "Kuruma". Characters in Order of Appearance #Hiyori Sarugaki #Kisuke Urahara #Yoruichi Shihōin #Suì-Fēng #Big Mouth #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Byakuya Kuchiki #Ginrei Kuchiki #Jūshirō Ukitake #Kaien Shiba #Gin Ichimaru #Sōsuke Aizen Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Shinigami Techniques: * * Navigation Category:Episodes